Alexandros Numerius
Early life Alexandros was born in Sicily, in the Numerius family. The Numerius family was the royal family and was rich and powerful. When Alexandros was growing up, he got inspired by politics and the overall economy. Thanks to his status, he was granted access to all sorts of libraries and study materials, together with an own personal teacher. He learned about the economy and became experienced. When he was 20, he was taken in by Ferdinand the first and gave him a rank in the Royal palace and was Ferdinands' assistant in economics. Thanks to his previous studies, Alexandros did a great job, resulting in many economical successes with large profits. Just one year later, Alexandros was promoted to Royal advisor and overseer, he was positioned in Malta, and had command over the enormous fort. Over the cours of many years, Alexandros also learned several Military tactics and strategies, which proved useful in his further career. Alexandros had alot of skills and abilities, and climbed higher and higher in the ranks of the government and military. However, Alexandros remained loyal to his mentor, Ferdinand the first. Sudden chaos The Kingdom of Naples and the Papal States merged, forming the Kingdom of Italy. Ferdinand had great plans for the unification of Italy, and conquering Venice was one of them. Together with the pope, Ferdinand declared war on Venice, and Alexandros was put in command of the Naval attack fleet, responsible for setting a blockade near Croatia. Everything was going as planned, until Ferdinand was killed during a speech. The government collapsed and riots spreaded around Italy. Alexandros was crowned King and he took action quikly. Well knowing of what the consequences could be of an uncontrolled nation, Alexandros quickly began restabilizing the nation. In a few months, the Government had been re organized and peace had been spread around Italy again. Many Italians and nearby nations found that Alexandros was not worth of his leadership, and incapable of leading such a large nation. Alexandros needed a strong government, in order not to have all power divided to him, because if he would be killed that the nation would fall into anarchy again. He appointed James Sergio as Prime-Minister of Italy, and second-in-command. Many cities were built and re-built, together with trade relations with previous nations. Declaration of war Alexandros did not forget of his mentor, Ferdinand. Just days before the death of Ferdinand, he told Alexandros that Venice must come under Italian rule. After some years, Alexandros thought that the war should proceed now. Alexandros declared war on the Northern Italian Republic, a name which de despised, there was only one italy, not two. Together with France, they defeated the NIR and the rightful Italian land was gained. Marriage Alexandros had several conflicts with the Iberian Empire before, and relations were harsh between the two nations. A new queen, Sofia II was put in place, and Alexandros went on to meet. The two felt that there was something between them since the beginning, and a few weeks later they married. The IberianEmpire and Italy formed a strong alliance together and both controlled trade in the Meditterean. Alexandros and Sofia got a child, Marco Numerius. As Alexandros lost Gibraltar is the early days of his reign, he wanted it back. The Queen agreed and Gibraltar was given to Italy. A few days later Sofia died and Alexandros became a widow. Plot against Italy Alexandros encountered many problems, France broke their alliance, the UK disliked Italy more and more, and Corsica denounced Italy. While Alexandros tried to prevent all those things, he was unable to. After a genius act of Russia and Corsica, Italy was blamed for the death of Alexander Krushchev, a high-ranking officer. Which was the man who pulled his gun to shoot Alexandros. The world looked at Alexandros and Italy as it was a mass murderer and corrupt nation. Resulting in the creation of an Anti-Italian essay and that the alliance between Portugal and Italy was broken. These times were hard for Alexandros, but he continued to lead Italy and defend itself against danger. A new Alliance 20 years after the creation of the Triple Syndicate, France had left the syndicate and backed out of the war. France and Italy had succesful negotiations, leading to a truce. Later on, In another meeting, France and Italy allied each other and created the "Franco-Italian alliance of 1811." Death of Alexandros In 1817, Alexandros began to experience several symptoms of old age. He weakened fast, and could not leave his palace for medical reasons. Italian doctors gave him 10 years to live at best, he would not live longer. In 1818 Alexandros was found dead is his office, murdered. His son, Marco Numerius, now takes his place. Category:Roleplay Characters Category:Italy Category:Leaders